Molly's Struggle
by Werelock94
Summary: Imagine Aro had a daughter like Renesmee? And wanted the best for her, so he took her to the Cullen's the day they all met in the clearing to 'discuss' Renesmee. One-shot. And imagine if Jacob had imprinted on her. *Jacob black, Aro, Rosalie, Emmett. NonCanon/OC*


Ok, so this is something that just popped into my head last night. Imagine Aro had a daughter like Renesmee? And wanted the best for her, so he took her to the Cullen's the day they all met in the clearing to 'discuss' Renesmee.  
>And imagine if Jacob had imprinted on her.<p>

* * *

><p>I was dressed pretty. I had a white frilly dress on that came to my knees. And I had black buckle shoes on with white frilly socks to match my dress. And my black hair hung down my back.<br>"Where are we going Pa?" I asked my father as he folded my socks over.  
>"Somewhere special Molly" I was excited. I liked going to special places.<p>

This place didn't look very special. This was a forest. Why was I dressed nice to be in a forest? Pa had told me to stay with Sulpicia – this was Pa's wife. But she wasn't my Mammy.  
>She kept me hidden, under her cloak. She wouldn't let me out until I was called.<p>

"Vieni qui Tesoro" Pa called me and I ran to him, bounding and leaping across the grass, and I leapt into my father's arms.

There were so many pretty people in this field. And they brought their pets with them too? Maybe I should have brought my pet, I'd have to get one first but I could join in then.

There was a pretty little girl with brown hair sitting on her dog. Her dog had sandy brown fur.

Then the big brown dog shivered – was he cold? We should get him a blanket.

Then he changed into a brown boy! Magic!

I looked at Pa wide eyed "Magic?"

"Yes, magic" was all he said.

"Give her to me" The brown boy shouted at Pa. What did Pa have that he wanted?

"Do you want to go see the Magic Boy?" Pa asked me. I gasped and looked at him.

"Really?" I squeaked.

"Yes" he smiled at me.

Then he let me down, and I ran across the grass again and leapt into the Magic Boys arms. He was nice and warm.

"Your magic!" I giggled and looked at him.

"Yea, im magic."

"Just like me and Pa"

he smiled at me. And I smiled back.

Then a pretty woman with white hair came over to me and looked at me.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Molly!" I announced with joy, smiling widely. "My names Molly, after my Mammy who lives with the angels" I squirmed in the Magic Boys arms and giggled.

"Well, Molly. Can I be your Mammy that lives on earth with you?" I looked at her, and then I looked at the Magic Boy again. He just nodded and smiled at me.

"Yea ok!" this was exciting.

Then I looked at the Magic Boy. "Will you be my daddy then?" he shook his head.

"No Molly, how about I be your brother instead?"

"Yea" then I turned my attention back to Earth Mammy.

"Will you come and live with me, and your brother?" I just looked at her. What about Pa? I turned around, but Pa was gone.

"Pa?" I called out quietly.

He didn't answer me, he wasn't there.

I looked back at Earth Mammy.

"Where's my Pa gone?"

"He had to go sweetie"

"Is he coming back?" I asked. She shook her head. I frowned a little.

"Hey Molly!" a big man with dark hair like Pa came up to me. "How about I be your Pa until he comes back? But you can call me Daddy."

"Ok" I liked this game.

And then I was carried back to a big house with Magic Boy, Earth Mammy and daddy.

* * *

><p>And then things changed. And I grew – fast.<p>

And I found out things I didn't want to.

Like how my Pa was never coming back, and how he wanted me to live with my new family.

I loved my mother, and I loved dad and everyone else, especially Renesmee, because she was just like me. But most of all I loved Jake.

Then I found out Jake wasn't Magic, he was just a werewolf.

And I also found out that Pa was a vampire, and that I was a half vampire like Renesmee and I found out that neither I nor Pa was magic either. And that my mother and  
>father were vampires too, and so was everyone one else that I lived with.<p>

I grew fast, like really fast. One minute I was small enough to sit on Jakes lap. The next I was big enough to go out and play on the tire swing over the river, with Jake Seth and Renesmee. Because Seth was Renesmee's best friend like Jake was mine.

* * *

><p>And then I grew up some more.<p>

And things changed again.

I was becoming a woman.

I didn't want to play on the tire swing with Jake any longer. And I didn't sit on his lap anymore.

I didn't want to play with Jake; I wanted to sit with him holding me and watch films.

* * *

><p>Then things changed again, this time they changed drastically.<br>I grew up.  
>Mentally and physically<p>

I grew breasts – big breasts, and curves and a nice butt.  
>And my face changed, it became slim, and I started to do my hair like Rosalie.<p>

And then I just didn't want to be around Jake anymore. I couldn't bear to look at him, when all I could think about doing was kissing him, and touching him.

It was too hard. It wasn't normal. He saw me when I was a baby; he's seen me grow up. How could he possibly want me like I want him? How could _I_like Jacob like that?

* * *

><p>So here I am today.<p>

Looking like an 18 year old, but really im only 7.

And things are difficult. My mother – Rosalie is watching me all the time. And my Dad – Emmett is just getting on my nerves.

And the fact that I can't have Jacob is killing me.

So I got the next best thing – Nathan. My Boyfriend, a sport playing good looking popular boy.

* * *

><p>No!" I screamed and slammed the front door. "I want to go to Nathans!"<p>

"No!" Dad shouted back at me. "You think im going to let you go to his _house_! For a _party!"_

"Oh for god sake! It's his birthday! And he's my boyfriend!"

"No and that's final. You can come hunting with us, so you won't be tempted to go."

"No, I'll go down Jakes house instead"

"fine."  
>He walked right into it.<p>

* * *

><p>"No, Jacob" I said down the phone. "I don't want to come down yours, Im going hunting."<p>

* * *

><p>And so it began.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bye!" I shouted to everyone as they all ran for the trees.<br>And then I bolted upstairs and changed into my French maid outfit, and went to Nathans. It was fancy dress; I didn't just slip on a maid costume and run around in it im not crazy.

* * *

><p>"Where is she? She should be home by now" Rosalie shrieked. "Im calling that mutt! He better bring her home <em>fast" <em>Rosalie nearly broke her cell phone.

"What do you mean she's not with you!" glass shattered at the sound of her voice.

"She's not with me, Blondie. She said she was going hunting with you" Jacob was frantic.

"She said she was going down yours…" the realisation struck them both at the same time.

"She lied" they said in unison.

"I know where she is, let me find her and handle it." Jacob's voice was firm.

"Ok, hurry"

The phone went dead.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. Jacob was here.<p>

_Here!_

He'd followed me.

I opened the front door to Nathans house, and stepped out.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

His eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING MOLLY!" I just stared at him. "GET IN THE CAR NOW" He was livid.

"No." I said it calmly it always winds my parents up when I do it. And it worked with Jacob.

"NOW!" he was inching towards me.

"Make me!" I shouted back.

He marched towards me, grabbed me by my arm and pulled me towards the car. And pushed me up against it.  
>"Do you have ANY idea what you look like dressed like that! You look like some hooker!"<p>

"Jake please…" _he was really holding my arm tight._

"No! Don't 'Jake please' me!" his grip tightened on my arm.

"Jake please!" I couldn't meet his eyes, the pain in my arm was getting worse. Jake he let go of my arm, realising what he was doing.

He went to reach out and touch me.

"Don't touch me!" I still didn't look up at him. "Leave me alone." I pushed passed him and walked away.

"Molly!" he shouted after me.

"Leave me ALONE!" I shouted back. "You've totally embarrassed me Jake!"

It was painful to be near him. I wanted him so badly. It was wrong.

I could smell him coming up behind me.

"Molls, please. You just scared me that's all, and when I saw what you looked like…"

I turned around and faced him.

"What do you care Jake! All you see when you look at me is a baby!" he frowned. "See. I can't be around you anymore. Not like this. It's too painful" I shook my head.

Jacob walked towards me. His expression was pitiful.

"I don't see you as a baby. I see you as the beautiful young woman you are."

"You've known me since I was a baby. You can't feel the same I do abou-" I stopped myself before I said it.

"Molly. I imprinted on you."

I just started at him.

"I imprinted on you, the day you were brought to us in the clearing. I loved you like a protector then; I just wanted to protect you. Then as you got older I loved you as a  
>best friend, but I still loved you as a protector. And now… now I love you like- like"<p>

"Like my lover?" I finished for him.

He closed the distance between us.

"Yea, like your lover, but still a protector too. It hurts me to be away from you, just like it hurts you. It hurt me to not be able to have you the way I want you, because I thought you didn't want me like that."

My breath hitched, I could feel his breath on my face he was so close.

"I want you Jake…"

"I want you too" his face was centimetres away from mine.

"Kiss me Jake"

And he did. And it didn't feel wrong, because it was all clear now. I could finally love Jacob the way I wanted to.


End file.
